1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harness clip for mounting and fixing a harness, which is to be set, for example, inside a car or the like, to a mount member such as a panel.
2. Related Background Art
Examples of conventional harness clips are those disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 59-219508, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 60-189682, and Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 63-22410.
The harness clip as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 59-219508 is composed of a flange portion, a leg portion having a stopper leg on one side of the flange portion, and a band portion provided on the other side of the flange portion.
The band portion holding a harness is inserted into a through hole in the flange portion. The band portion is also inserted into an opening in a panel, so that it is urged outward against the peripheral edge portion of the opening by an elastic force of the stopper leg, thus forming the leg portion together with the stopper leg.
Also, a stopper surface with projections and depressions of the band portion engages with the peripheral edge portion of the aperture to be fixed thereby.
In the next place, the harness clip as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 60-189682 is constructed in such a manner that a pass hole is formed in a flange portion (base) of harness clip (cable holder), an insert hole is also formed near a base portion of one elastic leg of anchor shape, and a band plate is set through the pass hole and insert hole so as to engage teeth formed on the band plate with the peripheral edge portion of the insert hole, thus being stopped there.
Further, the harness clip as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 63-22410 is so arranged that a band portion is set through a through hole formed in a flange portion of harness clip and through a hole formed at the central position of a column portion extending from the flange portion, whereby the band portion is held by two point support.
The harness clip of No. 59-219508, however, had the following problem. When set onto the panel, the band portion near the opening is urged outward against the peripheral edge portion of the opening by the elastic force of the stopper leg to be fixed there. In that case, the band portion is held only at a point of the peripheral edge portion. Thus, the leading end of the band portion is free to be curved, thus being easily bent.
Consequently, the bent leading end of the band portion would interfere with the periphery of the mount hole in the panel in mounting the harness clip to the panel, resulting in lowering workability of mounting.
Also, even after the mounting of harness clip, the bent leading end of the band portion would obstruct mounting of other components, thus lowering the workability.
Also, the harness clip of No. 60-189682 had the following problem. Since the insert hole is formed near the base portion of one elastic leg, setting the band plate therethrough would substantially disable elastic deformation of the one elastic leg whereby only the other elastic leg can function, making difficult to insert it into the mount hole in the panel.
Further, the harness clip of No. 63-22410 is so arranged that a rigid stopper projection is formed in the through hole in the flange portion and that stopper claws projected on the band portion are elastically deformed to engage with the stopper projection. Thus, the band portion is considerably thick in the portion of the stopper claws.
Since the thick band portion is set through the hole formed through the column portion, this hole needs to be constructed in increased dimensions. Further, because the anchor stopper legs are formed to project from the column portion and the band portion passes between the pair of stopper legs, the distance between the stopper legs needs to be largely set, thus increasing the dimensions of members. Accordingly, there was a problem that compact design was not possible as a whole.